


Don't Knock It 'til You've Tried It

by officialdraco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialdraco/pseuds/officialdraco
Summary: Harry can't handle Draco's outfit at Hermione and Ron's engagement party. He has to excuse himself.





	Don't Knock It 'til You've Tried It

**Author's Note:**

> Hey its my first smut fic so don't expect this to be perfect. thanks for reading. give me constructive criticism, please!

Harry is usually very social and talkative during social gatherings. He'd thought he'd be the same at his best friend's engagement party too. But then Draco Malfoy arrived.

Draco arrived fashionably late, as usual and could've just worn his standard dress robes for tonight, but oh no. He decided to take a trip to the Muggle shop. 

He wore a red button up with the collar open. It seems like he couldn't decide, thought Harry, between suspenders and a dress vest because he wore both. Harry's eyes followed the suspenders resting around his thighs taking a look at how his arse looked in those dark-washed jeans. _Damn, are those mine?_

“Harry!” His head snapped to look at Ron so fast his neck cracked.

“Ron.” Shit, he's noticed.

Ron raised an eyebrow. “Mate, undress Malfoy with your eyes all you want, but at least make it a little more subtle.”

“I am not undressing him with my eyes.” He buried his face in his hands, his reply muffled.

“As I was asking, Harry, how-”

“Actually, could you excuse me just for a moment?” Harry rose out of his seat, eyes on Malfoy again.

Ron rolled his eyes and turned back to his friends. “Course, Harry.”

Making his way toward Draco, Harry noticed he was half hard already. Draco's hair was done differently. It wasn't as neat and precise as it usually was and for some reason he got even more attractive in Harry's eyes. He felt it again, that special type of excitement. He only felt it when looking at Draco.

He came up behind and wrapped his arms around him, and put his chin on his shoulder. “Hello, sweetie,” he whispered into his ear.

Draco laughed. “If you will excuse me.”

Harry noticed him blushing. “So, your place or mine?” He asked once they were out of earshot.

“Wow, can't even wait until the end of a party now?” He ran his fingers through his hair, making it even more messy. Harry bit his lip.

“As good as you look in your outfit tonight, Draco, it'd definitely look better on my bedroom floor.”

He laughed even harder. “Impatience AND pick up lines. Did you take a shot of liquid luck?”

Harry couldn't reply. Draco turned around and made his way outside, pulling Harry with. Ron and Harry made eye contact. He quickly mouthed, “I'll be back.”

“Sure he will,” Ron said to his friends.

They walked a few blocks away from the party. Draco led them to a dimly lit, narrow alley. The street was empty. Nothing could be heard apart from the occasional car driving by.

It was only when Draco pushed Harry against the wall, kissing him, did he realise Draco had no intention of Apparating to either his or Harry's flat. Were they going to shag right here, in near public?

Harry, half hard already, quickly started not to care as Draco palmed Harry's cock through his robes. His hand clenched around Draco's sleeve. He pulled away and Draco's lips gave some attention to his neck. Robes sliding off his shoulders, Harry began to feel anxious again.

“Draco...” Harry sighed.

He replied with a moan. Harry felt that sound through his entire body. His mind was telling him to Apparate to somewhere more comfortable and private, but his dick was telling him to succumb to the pleasure. The weird thing was, the more Harry thought about the idea of fucking in an alley, the more aroused he became.

Harry turned them around, Draco against the wall this time. “Was this your plan all along?” He took Draco's hands to the front of his pants. Draco quickly undid them, Harry doing the same to him. “Wear the most attractive Muggle clothes tonight that I can't wait to get home to fuck you?”

He saw Draco smirk. Damn him. Getting whatever he wants when he wants. He had to admit though, his anxiety had already faded and Draco's public kink never sounded so brilliant until now. Harry had been skeptical since he first asked about it. “Don't knock it 'til you've tried it,” He'd said. 

“It worked, obviously,” Draco drawled. Silver eyes locked with his green ones as they both took each others cocks, pleasuring the other slowly. After several moments of heavy breathing, Draco bit his lip and tilted his head back, eyes fluttering shut.

Harry's left hand trailed around Draco's hip and slid through the waistband of his jeans and squeezed his arse cheek. He started to lick and kiss his neck now. He couldn't get enough of it. It was his favourite thing about Draco's body, apart from what was in his hand, of course.

“And wearing red was just the cherry on top,” Harry growled. Draco only moaned again.

He caught Harry's wrist. “Will you shut up? I didn't bring you out here to have a conversation.”

“Fair enough.” Adrenaline was rushing through his veins. Harry pushed Draco's jeans and underwear down to his thighs and turned him around. A gasp escaped his lips when his cheek made contact with the cold wall. Then another when he felt Harry's wet fingers slide through his arse crack.

Draco leaned toward this touch until he felt Harry's hardness against him. Harry smiled. He loved when Draco was desperate like this. Only he could make Harry this aroused, feel this wanted. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on Draco's neck. By the look on his face, the feeling was mutual, Harry thought.

Harry's fingers twisted and curled inside Draco as he added a second then a third. Both were already thrusting against one another knowing they couldn't wait but elongated the foreplay for as long as they could anyway. They both agreed foreplay was their favourite part of sex.

“A few years ago,” Draco moaned. “If someone would’ve told me I’d be here, ahhhh with you, I would’ve thought they were crazy.” Draco gasped.

“I thought the purpose of coming here was to not have a conversation.”

Draco's hand reached around and caught Harry's wrist again. He tugged until his fingers were removed.

“Then get on with it, you wanker.”

He didn't need to be told twice. Draco let go of his wrist letting Harry's hand grasp his hip while his other hand took his cock and pushed the tip against his entrance. The sensation made Harry gasp this time. He loved bottoming almost as much as Draco, but this feeling of going inside him was mind blowing.

They simultaneously moaned as Harry's cock went deeper into Draco. He pushed back until he was all the way in. Both of Harry's hands were around Draco's hips now and he began to slowly thrust into him.

“H-Harder,” He whispered, barely audible.

This was probably the hundredth time they've fucked this week but still Harry whimpered as he felt the intense pleasure and wrapped his arms around Draco's torso, indulging his desire. Draco reached back and tugged on Harry's hair, yanking it with every thrust Harry made.

“I love it when you're like this.” Harry moaned. He began to touch Draco, wanking the same tempo as he was thrusting.

Draco's head fell back on Harry's shoulder. Harry licked and bit his shoulder to his beautiful bruised neck again. 

Draco's short moans became louder and higher in pitch. “Merlin, Harry.”

Harry heard voices and footsteps nearing. He covered Draco's mouth with his hand. “Quiet or someone will find us,” he whispered into Draco's throat.

Despite telling him to quiet down, he didn't cease humping Draco. He slowed down as he saw the pedestrians pass by the alley without noticing.

“They're gone now. Now you can be as loud as you want,” Harry said. He then pulled out and turned Draco around so now they were face to face. His arms instinctively wrapped around Harry's neck and he felt Harry's hands lift his thighs. Back pushed against the wall, Draco wrapped his legs around him. Harry returned to fucking Draco, faster and harder this time.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Draco whimpered. “Fuck, Harry!”

He knew that tone, could feel that he was close. Harry felt like he was getting pretty accurate hitting that spot inside Draco. This is the fastest he was getting to orgasm.

Harry felt Draco's arsehole clench around his cock and the vibrations of his scream as he came. He felt the wetness seep through his clothes.

A few more thrusts and grunts from Harry and he too came with Draco's name on his lips.

After a few moments of ragged breathing, Harry started giggling into Draco's neck.

“What's so funny, Potter?” Draco asked, genuinely confused.

“I didn't think I'd enjoy that as much as I did.” Harry replied.

Draco smiled. “See? Don't knock it 'til you've tried it.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Draco, as much as I'd love to stay like this all night, my arms are starting to protest.”

“Right, sorry!” Draco quickly unwrapped his limbs from Harry. Once they were separated, they used a variety of cleaning charms and redressed. They linked arms as they left the narrow alley and headed back to the party.

Ron, of course Ron, saw them as they returned. Harry noticed he was shaking his head at him.

“Ron's annoyed because we left.” Harry laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes. “At least this time we came back. He should be grateful I let you return.”


End file.
